Starting Over
by Ohio girl
Summary: After Pam dies, Danny starts over by getting engaged to Vicky.
1. Chapter 1

1.The Engagement

Danny was married to Pam for ten years, but one year ago, Pam died in a car crash. When she died, Danny was really sad, but Danny started dating a girl named Vicky. Danny was also thinking about getting engaged to Vicky. He had not told his three daughters about it yet but was planning to soon. His three daughters were D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle.D.J. was the oldest, Stephanie was in the middle of D.J. and Michelle, and Michelle was the youngest.D.J. is ten, Stephanie is five, and Michelle is nine months. During dinner, Danny told his daughters about getting engaged to Vicky.D.J. liked the idea but Stephanie was mad and thought they didn't need a mom. Danny still wanted to get married to Vicky though. Danny called Vicky and asked her if they could date on Friday night(which was tomorrow night).Vicky said she could come. Danny went to a jewelry store to buy a nice ring. The ring had a real ruby on it. The next day, Danny was getting ready for the date. He made steak for dinner, dressed in the nicest suit he had, put a red cloth on the table, and put a vase full of red roses on it. He also dimmed the lights. Then, it was time for the date. After they ate dinner, he proposed to her. Vicky almost started crying, but she said yes. They also planned an engagement party for next Saturday. They were going to have it at Vicky's house. The next

Day, they were busy with making invitations and getting ready for the wedding. On Monday, Danny took everyone to the clothes store to get the clothes for the wedding and the engagement party. Stephanie and D.J. were going to be apart of the wedding. Michelle wasn't apart of it because Michelle is to young to be apart of a wedding. On Friday, after D.J. and Stephanie got out of school, Danny took everyone to Vicky's house to set up for the engagement party the next day. After they set up, Vicky came over to Danny's house for dinner. After dinner, they had dessert, dessert was vanilla ice cream. In the morning, everyone got ready for the engagement party. The engagement party was great. Everyone was able to come. Everyone also brought presents. They opened the presents last. The next Saturday, they made invitations for the wedding. It was in exactly one month. On Thursday, Danny bought a wedding ring for Vicky. The wedding was in three weeks. Then, it was Friday, one week before the wedding. They did everything that was left to do before the wedding. The rest of the week, they didn't have anything else to do for the wedding. Then, it was the day before the wedding. They set up the house for the wedding. The wedding is going to be in Danny's house. Everyone was exited for the wedding. Stephanie wasn't that mad anymore, she was also kind of exited for the wedding .D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle's grandma came to visit the night before the wedding. She also going to watch Michelle during the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

2.The Marriage

Today is Saturday, the day of the wedding. Danny and Vicky were at Danny's house, getting ready for the wedding. The wedding is going to be at Danny's house. The wedding is going to be in just two hours, at 11:00.Then, it was 11:00, time for the wedding. After the wedding, Danny and Vicky had the wedding reception at Vicky's house. Also, after the wedding, Vicky was moving into Danny's house. The next day, D.J. and Stephanie were out of school for summer vacation. Vicky made pancakes for breakfast that morning. During breakfast, Danny thought that they could go on vacation during the summer, so after they ate breakfast, they planned a vacation for during the summer. They were going to go to New York for summer vacation. They were going in two weeks, on a Saturday. The next week, they started packing. They didn't pack everything, because they still had a week before they were going to New York. They're going to take a plane to New York. They were taking a plane because it would take a long time to drive from California to New York. Everyone was exited for the rest of the week to go to New York. Then, it was Friday, the day before going to New York. Everyone packed the rest of the stuff that they were taking to New York.


	3. Chapter 3

-13.The way to New York

Danny had just driven his family to the airport. They were waiting for their plane to New York. They were waiting for almost an hour! Vicky asked the information booth when their plane was coming. The person at the information booth said there was a two hour delay because of a storm! They had to wait two hours at an airport to wait for their plane! Today wasn't going that well. One hour later, they were still waiting, they had one more hour to wait. Then, it was finally two hours! Also, the plane was there! They got on the plane. The plane ride would take about five hours. Everyone was really exited to go to New York. Then, they were there! They took a taxi to the apartment they rented. The apartment looked really nice, they just had one problem, they didn't have enough bedrooms for everyone! They asked the hotel owner if they could rent a bigger apartment room . He said there was a room they could buy for 500.00. They bought it. Danny was expecting it to be more, since it's New York, but it's a cheap hotel. This hotel room had enough room for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

4.New York

The Tanner's were still in New York. They were staying for two days, they had yesterday and today. Today when everyone woke up and was ready to go somewhere, they went to the café. Everyone ordered something to drink along with breakfast. Then they finished eating, they walked outside.

"what do you want to do now?", asked Danny.

"clothes shopping", said D.J.

"OK, but everyone can only get one outfit", said Danny.

"OK", said D.J.

Then, they went clothes shopping. Everyone got one outfit.

"What time do we leave?", asked Stephanie.

"The plane arrives at 6:00", answered Danny.

It was 12:00. They had six more hours until the plane arrived.

"What are we doing now?", asked Stephanie.

"Where do you want eat lunch?", asked Danny.

"Let's eat at the hotel", said Vicky.

"OK", everyone replied.

They ate sandwiches for lunch at the hotel. They went to the souvenir shop after eating lunch and everyone got something there.

Then, they went to the airport to wait for there plane. It has been thirty minutes and the plane still hasn't arrived! They went to the front desk and asked the lady that was standing there when there plane was going to arrive. She said that are plane was delayed two hours because of a storm in the place that the plane was in. Then, the two hours had finally went by. There plane arrived and they stepped in the plane. Then they arrived at the airport. Then, they drove home, then they arrived home.

"That was a really fun trip", said D.J.

"I agree", said everyone in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

5.The Baby

The Tanner's got back from New York at 11:00 P.M. They were all tired so they went to bed. The next morning, Vicky woke up early in the morning and she wasn't feeling good. Vicky went to the doctor and she didn't come back until 9:00 A.M. Everyone was awake by then. Vicky came home with exciting news. She was pregnant. The rest of the family was worried because Vicky wasn't home. Vicky walked in the house and everyone was asking her where she was. She told them that she was at the doctor's office and she told them that she was pregnant. Everyone was surprised, but they were also happy at the same time. Vicky was six months pregnant. Danny thought something was happening before though, because she was waking up every morning not feeling good and sometimes she would throw up. Before, she thought she had the flu or something but she was having that for a month, a sickness wouldn't last that long so that's why she decided to go to the doctor's office. 


	6. Chapter 6

6.Michelle's First Birthday

Two things are happening today: Michelle's first birthday, and D.J. and Stephanie start school again. Also, today Vicky is eight months pregnant.

"Bye dad" said Stephanie

"Bye, have a good day at school" said Danny.

Then, Danny and Vicky started getting ready for Michelle's birthday party.

"I'll start decorating the family room" said Vicky.

"OK, I'll decorate the kitchen " said Danny.

Then, Stephanie and D.J. came home from school and they celebrated Michelle's birthday.


	7. Chapter 7

7.The Baby Arrives

The day after Michelle's birthday, Vicky gave birth to the baby.

"It's a baby girl" Vicky said with joy.

"What do you want to name it?" asked Danny.

"How about Amanda?" asked Vicky.

"OK" said Danny

"I like that name" said Danny.

Then, Danny, D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle went home because Vicky and Amanda had to stay at the hospital for a few more days.


	8. Chapter 8

8.Stephanie's 6th Birthday

"Today's my Birthday!" Stephanie said with joy.

"Where do you want to go to have breakfast?" asked Danny.

"Do you want to have pancakes here?" asked Stephanie.

"OK" said Danny.

After they ate breakfast, Stephanie opened her presents.

They also had a birthday p-arty and ate cake and ice cream.

"Bye" Stephanie said to her friends as they were leaving.

The next day, they went to the pet store. They were going to pick out a cat. Danny just finished calling the babysitter.

"The neighbor is coming over to watch Michelle and Amanda" said Danny

Then, they arrived at the pet store.

"Do you want to get a dog or a cat?" asked Danny.

"A cat" said both Stephanie and D.J. at the same time.

"OK" said Danny

"I like this white one" said Stephanie.

"That is cute" said D.J.

"OK, we will get that one then" said Danny.

Then, they brought the pet home.

"What do you want to name the cat?" asked Vicky.

"How about Fluffy" answered D.J.

"OK" said Stephanie.


	9. Chapter 9

9. A Baby Boy

"Danny, can we talk in private?", asked Vicky.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?", asked Danny.

"I'm four months pregnant with a baby boy", answered Vicky.

"Oh, should we go tell the girls?", asked Danny.

"Sure", answered Vicky.

"I'm very happy for you", said Danny.

"Thanks", said Vicky.

"Stephanie, D.J., I'm pregnant again", said Vicky.

"A boy", said Vicky.

"That's great." said D.J.

"Then why don't you sound happy at all?" asked Vicky.

"Well, there has been a lot of changes in my life, and I guess I'm just not used to it." said D.J.

"Oh, I see what you mean, but life goes on, you have to let new things happen." said Vicky.

"I guess, but everything's happening at once, I guess I just didn't have time to think about it." said D.J.

"I know, but I can't help that, that's just what happened, and life would be boring without changes." said Vicky.


	10. Chapter 10

10.Sad News

Danny had a check-Up at the doctor's office early in the morning, but what he didn't know was something that could change his life.

"A brain tumor!?" Danny said.

"Yes, we did a few tests and all of them came out positive." said the doctor.

"Were very sorry about that." said the doctor.

"How am I going to tell Vicky?" Danny said to himself.

Danny arrived home from the doctor's office and when he came in the house, he was really nervous because he didn't know how to tell his family that he had a brain tumor.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" asked Vicky.

"It was fine." replied Danny.

"Breakfast is ready." said Vicky.

"Thanks, but I'm not very hungry." said Danny.

"Are you sure?" asked Vicky.

"Hi dad." D.J. and Stephanie said as they came downstairs.

"I have something to talk about." said Danny.

"What is it?" asked Vicky.

"I have a brain tumor." Danny replied.


	11. Chapter 11

11.The Operation

"You what!" said Vicky.

"What's a brain tumor?" asked Stephanie.

"We'll talk about it later." replied Danny.

"Danny, how could you not tell me this?" asked Vicky.

"I just found out today." replied Danny.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Vicky.

"That's okay." said Danny.

"Can you get the operation?" asked Vicky.

"I don't know, they're kind of risky." replied Danny.

"Yes, but if it works, it will be off your mind." said Vicky.

"True, but it's still risky." said Danny.

"Just get the operation." said Vicky.

"You might be thanking me after the operation." said Vicky.

"I guess I'll get it, but it's your fault if something happens." said Danny.

"Relax,. It will be fine." said Vicky.


	12. Chapter 12

12.The baby

As Danny was walking into the operation room, Danny was starting to regret it.

"What if something happens?" asked Danny.

"Stop worrying, the doctor's know what they're doing." said Vicky.

It was already one 30 minutes and the doctor didn't come out yet to say how he's doing.

"I'm starting to worry." said Vicky.

"Why?" asked Stephanie.

"The doctor hasn't come out yet to say how he's doing." replied Vicky.

"Maybe they're in the middle of the operation." said D.J.

"I guess." said Vicky.

Then, Vicky was ready to have the baby. Vicky ran up to the to the front desk.

"I'm having a baby!" Vicky said to the lady at the front desk.

Then, the doctor took her to her room and Vicky gave birth to the baby.

"Here's your baby boy." the doctor Said as he was handing the baby to Vicky.

"He's so cute, is Danny's operation done yet?" asked Vicky.

Then, the doctor that is working on Danny's operation came into the room.

"Is the operation done yet?" asked Vicky.

"Sorry, but your husband Danny died during the operation." said the doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

13.Vicky's Surprise

Vicky has been dating a guy named Mike for four months, but Vicky was still getting over Danny.

"Hello." Vicky said when she answered the phone.

"Hi." said Mike.

"What did you call for?" asked Vicky.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a date tonight." replied Mike.

"Sure, but can it be at my house, I have to take care of the children." said Vicky.

"Sure." said Mike.

"Oh, and get dressed up really nice." said Mike.

"Okay." said Vicky.

Then, they hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked D.J.

"It was Mike." replied Vicky.

"Are you going to married again, you've been dating for a long time." said Stephanie.

"I don't know." said Vicky.

Then, it was time for the date and Vicky was dressed up really nice, like Mike told her to. Vicky opened the door and it was Mike.

"Hi Mike." said Vicky.

"Hi." said Mike.

Then, Mike kneeled down and he grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Vicky, will you marry me?" asked Mike.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

"Well, isn't it a little too soon?" asked Vicky.

"Well, I thought about that, but it just felt like we were ready." said Mike.

"You mean, felt like you were ready?" asked Vicky.

"What do you mean?" asked Mike.

"Well, my husband just died, and either way four months really isn't that long." said Vicky.

"I know, I just felt like it was time." said Mike. "I'm sorry."

Mike started to leave.

"Wait, Mike!" said Vicky.

"What?" asked Mike.

"I'm sure we will get married, just not now." said Vicky. "You've got to understand, my husband just died."

"Well, I guess." said Mike.

"When should I try again?" asked Mike.

Vicky started to smile.

"Maybe next year." said Vicky.

"But, for right now, lets just focus on dating." said Vicky.

"Well, ok." said Mike as they started walking to the kitchen again.


End file.
